1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for detecting a lesion from a 3-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is difficult to accurately detect a lesion in an image having noise, a low resolution, and a low contrast. A complex and blurred boundary of a lesion in an image makes it difficult to detect the exact lesion in the image. A detected lesion must be corrected because it is likely to be inaccurate. However, it is difficult to correct a lesion included in a 3-dimensional image because the 3-dimensional image consists of a plurality of 2-dimensional images. Thus, there arises a need of a new technology to easily and accurately correct a lesion included in a 3-dimensional image.